


Playtime

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Light? BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Momo seems to have an agenda for the evening; Yuki follows along.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Momo bossing around and dominating Yuki lol

“Tonight, I’ll make sure to treat you right.”

Momo’s voice is low and sultry; his grip on Yuki’s arm firm. With his back against a wall - literally, after Momo had suddenly pushed him back right after entering Yuki’s apartment - Yuki’s rather at a loss for words.

“...oh?” He hopes for some clarification; Momo’s been acting a bit odd all week, so his plan was to ask about it tonight. This is… probably? A step in the right direction?

Yuki’s not sure he’s not blushing under Momo’s intense gaze. He’s not used to his lover keeping up this kind of cool act for long at once - usually he’d break into his cute squeals instead in no time.

“Mm-hmm. I know what you need, and I’m gonna give it to ya.”

Interesting. Yuki, himself, has no idea what he might need, so why not play along and see what Momo’s up to?

“Is that so? Please do,” he purrs, egging Momo on. Momo needs no encouragement, jumping to crush their lips together. Yuki gladly kisses him back - after the drama, he expected something more unusual… but a makeout is never uncalled for. He playfully nips at Momo’s lip - but Momo suddenly withdraws, almost startling Yuki. He digs into his bag as Yuki watches.

“I got you a present, darling…”

“Oh? What is it?” This isn’t too unusual either; they both give each other gifts out of nowhere. ‘ _This reminded me of you’_ , _‘I thought this would look good on you’_ , small affectionate tokens of how they were ever on each other’s mind.

What Momo digs out does break the norm however.

“That’s… a collar? ...who does it go on?” Yuki asks, watching his partner slide the pink faux leather free of the buckle. _‘Me! Cute Momo-chan, all for my darling!’,_ he expects, as Momo raises up the collar. ...isn’t it facing the wrong way though?

“You, silly.” Yuki freezes as the accessory is brought to his neck and Momo gently slides it around. He makes no move to resist as Momo adjusts it into a snug fit and buckles it in place. A softer tone paints Momo’s features for a moment.

“I-it’s not too tight, is it…?” The concern in his tone makes Yuki instinctively smile to alleviate his fears. He brings a hand to the collar and pushes a few fingers between it and his neck, tugging lightly.

“I… no, I think that’s alright…” Yuki hasn’t the faintest how tight the thing _should_ be, but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable, and he’s worn tighter-necked outfits and chokers for work before. Momo nods, then lightly shakes his head, apparently returning to his previous mindset with the motion. Returning to his bag, slightly reminiscent of a magician, he pulls and pulls and pulls out a leash matching the collar, snapping it onto a loop on the collar. Yuki is still uncertain where exactly is his partner going with it all.

“Uh, Momo…? What exactly are you...” A finger on his lips cuts Yuki short.

“Please! Let me try! I promise I’ll make it good…!” Voice again slightly lacking in determination, Momo coughs and gathers himself once more.

“Just behave, okay, darling? I’ll reward you for being a good boy…” 

A thrilled shiver runs down Yuki’s back. Momo still hasn’t explained himself - did he discover a new kink of his he wishes to try out…? But as long as it’s nothing unpleasant Yuki might as well indulge his lover. Things usually got extra spicy when Momo had a new interest to experiment with, after all.

“Mm. I’ll try,” Yuki agrees with a wink. He almost laughs at how obviously Momo is struggling to hold back a squeal. Momo takes a deep breath and lightly yanks on the leash.

“...I asked you to behave, Yuki.”

Yuki laughs.

“Ah. Sorry. I was a bad boy.”

Momo tugs on the leash again, this time a bit more harshly. He starts leading Yuki through the apartment directly to the bedroom, Yuki following along quietly. He closes the door behind them once they're inside as Momo drops his leash and rushes to check the curtains are drawn without any dangerous peek holes left. Satisfied nobody can see in from the outside, Momo plops himself down on the bed; Yuki's about to follow but his lover's hand gesture halts him.

"Yuki… undress."

The command is short and simple, and still it has Yuki pause for a moment. Usually, Momo wanted to do that himself, his hands claiming all of Yuki's skin as they went under clothing, feeling him up and teasing gently… Yuki loved Momo's touch, but if this was tonight's plan, he didn't really oppose it, either. He chucks aside his house slippers and stands on his soft carpet barefoot. Yuki grabs the hem of his t-shirt and starts dragging it up, slowly and deliberately, observing Momo's reaction. Momo's gaze and stiffness make obvious how hungry he is for Yuki, but adamantly he stays on the bed, only watching. Yuki smiles and pulls his shirt over his head - and then drags the leash through the garment as well when it almost gets tangled up. Tossing the shirt, Yuki takes a step closer and watches his lover take a deep breath.

"Ah… Hand me the leash," Momo orders - although his voice barely makes it sound stronger than a gentle plea. Yuki obliges, picking up the loop at the end and approaching Momo enough to drop it in his hands. The strength of his grip on the leash is another tell-tale sign he's nervous, but Yuki doesn't have the heart to make fun of it when he's obviously trying very hard to… whatever it was they were playing tonight. Instead, the silver-haired idol takes a step back so the leash tightens up between them - not so much either of them is really pulling on it, but enough to raise the tension again. Momo stares at the leather in his hand for a moment, then turns his gaze back to Yuki - more determined and expectant again.

Yuki returns to the previous command, dragging his lounge pants off his hips and letting them fall to his ankles. Now wearing only his boxers and the collar, he waits to see what Momo will do. He keeps simply staring, waiting; Yuki gets the message and slips his thumbs under the waistband on his underwear, sliding them off as well. Standing in front of Momo, now entirely nude while his partner sits there quietly, clothed from neck to toe - Yuki feels surprisingly vulnerable. The room is warm yet a shiver runs below his skin as the silence extends. Yuki's not sure what kind of face he's making, but Momo certainly notices his conflict, finally gently tugging on the leash.

"C'mere."

Yuki swallows his odd hesitancy and approaches. When Momo spreads his legs and indicates down, Yuki is surprised - he'd expected Momo wanted him on his lap for a makeout. Still, he gets down on his knees as Momo tightens his leash accordingly. Yuki thought he knew where they were going, but then Momo's foot is in his lap - not even touching his dick.

"Massage my feet." Momo's tone is still between a request and order, but Yuki's got the picture. The demand is unusual - especially considering he had Yuki strip first - but Yuki plays along, drags off Momo's (unusually plain) sock and begins rolling his thumbs against the sole. He's not very good, but his efforts make Momo sigh appreciatively regardless as he digs a bit harder into the foot. Yuki peeks up to see Momo intently staring at him, and moves Momo's other foot onto his lap, repeating the same motions. The clasp connecting the collar and leash clinks as he moves, and Yuki tries to ignore the welling embarrassment over how bare he's feeling.

"Enough," Momo finally announces, removing his feet from his lover's lap and yanking on the leash. He pulls until Yuki’s forced to get up on his knees and to lean further between Momo’s legs. Yuki can imagine where this is going, but briefly meets Momo's gaze to check they indeed share the same thought. His deft hands wander to Momo's groin and just barely resist giving him a teasing rub, instead promptly unbuttoning his trousers and zipping them open. Yuki digs down the fabrics and carefully uncovers Momo's cock, well on its way to full boner already. Momo sighs, gratified, as Yuki's fingers play along his shaft, playfully pulling on the foreskin. One hand wraps around the base and gently rocks back and forth, little finger brushing against the black pubes (they both occasionally joked about Momo dying them to match his hair, but he never actually went through with it.) Yuki soon feels a tug on his leash as Momo grows impatient with his tarrying pace.

"Suck it." The order sounds less hesitant than before, and Yuki wonders if his lover's starting to find the role in himself - and if so, just how enthusiastically he might yet get into it… 

Slowly he brings his mouth to Momo's erection; Yuki lightly kisses it and slides his lips over the glans and begins easing the hard-on deeper with careful moments. He’s highly aware Momo is much better at this, but he tries, and Momo always seems overjoyed when getting such attention from his hottie darling anyway. The taste is strong, scent musky, and Yuki feels a little bit light-headed trying to take all the sensations in - Momo is so big and hot in his mouth as Yuki’s tongue is savoring all of him. Strong fingers gently land on Yuki’s, guiding his hand off Momo’s erection and leaving only his mouth to work.

His partner’s pleasured groans spur Yuki on; he’s sucking the throbbing member so eagerly, the idol barely registers Momo’s free hand sliding behind his head, tangling into his silver locks. And suddenly, a push - Yuki gasps in surprise when his head involuntarily dives closer to Momo’s groin, dick in his mouth pushing deep, poking into his unprepared throat.

“Hn?! Mmg…. gh…” Yuki struggles to keep up, fights his reflexes as the thick cock rams into him, Momo setting a pace hastier than he can really handle. His hands wring whatever he can grab of the duvet underneath Momo, struggling as they make their way onto Momo’s thighs and squeeze desperately. At the gesture, Momo relents and unceremoniously pops Yuki off his cock, the composer coughing and gasping as his mouth is freed.

“...khuah! Khah… coff… haa… Momo, what the-- g, ah!” Yuki’s protest is cut off by Momo yanking his head back by his hair. Looking above, he meets Momo’s eyes, leering at him.----------..

“Good boy… You like the taste of my cock, don’t you? Heh… get on the bed.”

Yuki’s not sure he likes the tone Momo’s adopted, but he scrambles up from the floor anyway, sitting down a little ways from the edge while Momo picks up and tosses his bag on the bed as well. Curious if this means he’s still got more surprises coming, Yuki reaches for the bag - but Momo hastily grabs it away.

“No peeking!! ...ahem. On your knees, ass this way.” Momo’s voice briefly falters before he catches himself. Yuki pouts at the refusal, but drags himself onto his knees, rear readily at Momo’s disposal. He feels the bed adjust to Momo also getting back on it, and hums happily as familiar hands caress his ass and hips, slowly making their way to his neglected dick. Finally, some attention to him as well--

“You’re still not even hard…” Momo’s suddenly mumbling behind him. Yuki turns to glare.

“Well, what did you expect? You haven’t even--”

“I-I can do this!! Time to, ah… Sit down,” Momo directs, obviously faltering again. Yuki’s still not sure what his deal is, and he’s starting to get a little tired of it - but he obeys as Momo digs through his bag. In the corner of his eye, he spots Momo tossing a bottle of lube on the bed - finally a good sign… Yuki takes a deep breath and fiddles with the leash hanging off the collar around his neck, until some strange metallic sounds pierce the room. Momo seems to have found what he needed.

“Alright, darling, say ahh~”

“Huh? Sa--” before Yuki can comprehend Momo’s reasoning for the request, Momo is forcing his mouth open, pushing a ball between his lips and behind his teeth. Leather straps hanging from the gag flap against Yuki’s chin as he turns to give Momo a questioning look - but the motion is halted as Momo suddenly grabs his Yuki’s slender arms and pulls them behind his back.  
“Hnn?! Mrg…!” Yuki’s feeble struggling is no match to Momo’s strength, and soon Yuki feels cold metal against his wrists as they get locked in handcuffs. Before he can spit out the ball filling his mouth, Momo’s back to work on the straps, buckling the gag in place. Yuki trashes about, muffled grumbling only quieting when Momo lays hands on him again, one circling round to hold him tight by the leash, the other caressing his side and chest.

“Mmr… nnh…” Momo’s kisses along his neck and earlobe pull slightly more pleased sounds from Yuki even as he remains dissatisfied with getting no warning or explanation for the sudden turn of events.

“There we go… That should ensure you behave, like a good little… s--sl.... good little boy,” Momo whispers right by Yuki’s ear, and Yuki isn’t sure if his shivers are caused by the gentle flow of air on his heated skin, or something entirely different.

He has little chance to wonder, though, as soon Momo’s hands leave his front and push him forward, bending him down to the mattress. Yuki doesn’t resist as his partner grabs his hips and directs him to raise them, his ass needily up in the air. A familiar cork ‘pop’ and soon Yuki feels the cool coating on Momo’s fingers as he circles Yuki’s hole and slowly plunges in.

“Nn… nnn…” Yuki sighs happily as his partner’s other hand reaches between his legs, finally paying attention to his cock with gentle strokes. Despite the unusual circumstances, with Momo’s loving touch both inside him and on his shaft, Yuki soon grows hard, leisurely swinging his hips along to the skilled hands pumping him.

“Oh, thank goodness… that’s a good boy…” His voice barely more than a whisper, Momo’s probably talking more to himself than his restrained lover, but Yuki responds with a grunt anyway. To Yuki’s surprise, Momo laughs and pleasures him more rapidly, his body trembling in delight as a lewd heat spreads throughout. All too soon, the touch is gone, but Yuki's twitching hole knows what comes next. His saliva spills from between his lips and the gag forcing them apart, wetting the duvet, but Yuki hardly notices the wet spot under his face when Momo's thick shaft pierces into him.

"Mmh! Nnh... Mmhh…" The hot, girthy erection fills Yuki to the brim, brazen waves of pleasure surging to every limb as Momo harshly pushes deeper. Yuki’s needy whimpers urge Momo to sheathe himself to the hilt right off before giving them both a pause to catch their breath.

“Ahh… Yuki… feels so good… inside you…” Momo’s voice, coated in desire, strikes a cord within Yuki; his leaky cock and tightening ass draw a warm chuckle from his partner in return.

“Aren’t you eager… Show me how bad you want it, Yuki… fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Yuki groans at having to do more of the work... but Momo’s right, he wants it _bad_ , so he’s immediately rocking his hips back and forth, pushing his ass on Momo’s hard dick, swallowing him whole. Delicious burn on his skin squeezing out sweat, intense friction in his passage with every plunge, Yuki’s hands grasping at the air above his back in vain.

“Mm! Mmh… _nnh_ … nnh…” Yuki’s wanton moans are answered by Momo’s hands, caressing his hips, adjusting his angle then sliding around to grope Yuki’s cock, swinging along as he impales himself on Momo. 

“Ohh… mm… good boy… Yuki… I’ll give it to you good…”

Deep thrusts soon quake Yuki’s whole body; he whimpers and quivers under Momo’s powerful pounding, soiling the bed with precum as Momo rams him into the mattress. Wet noises from the thick erection endlessly sliding in and out sounds so lewd to Yuki; they’re both loud during sex, so with Yuki gagged and Momo still somehow trying to play stern, the lascivious sounds fill the room.

“Nnn! Nn… nnmmh…!” As Yuki’s legs start slipping and giving out under him, Momo’s strong hands steady him. Momo’s throbbing cock pushes against Yuki’s sweet spot, over and over until Yuki’s a moaning mess spilling his cum on Momo’s hand and the bed as he trembles in release.

Spent and unaccustomed to the restraints, Yuki just wants to crumple on the bed; but Momo’s not done yet, vigorously thrusting into his partner’s over-sensitive hole. Yuki’s muffled voice grows frantic along with the overwhelming pleasure.

“Nng… Aah… Ah… Yuki… Yuki...” Moaning his lover’s name, Momo soon finishes inside Yuki; clearly reluctant to pull out, he eventually does so anyway. Ignoring the mess for the moment, he eases Yuki’s lower half onto the bed and reaches over to undo the gag. Yuki coughs as the saliva-covered ball leaves his mouth. He moves his chin around a bit before turning to glance over his shoulder.

“You done with… this now?” Yuki glances down at the leash hanging from his collar.

“I, uh, y-yeah, I guess…?” Momo’s back to a more flustered, less… dominating mood, Yuki is glad to notice. Kind of an odd reaction, though.

Momo picks up the key to the handcuffs and gently frees Yuki’s arms.

“Did you get what you wanted out of it?” Yuki’s tired, but he tries to smile reassuringly.

“I-- huh? Me? That’s not the point, was it good for you?!” Momo seems frantic despite Yuki’s smile, which falters as a result. How many times did he have to tell this guy he didn’t mind indulging his interests, even if he wasn’t too into them…

“I… it was alright? I didn’t mind your… um… manhandling at the end… But I wasn’t big on you just ordering me around…” Yuki can almost visibly see Momo’s heart sink at his words.

“R-really? Oh no… I screwed it up… I’m sorry… W-what was I doing wrong?!” Momo’s earnest words cause only further confusion.

“Doing wrong? How would I know?” Yuki rolls on his back and stretches his arms. This was starting to get stupid.

“Tell me, Yuki! How can I do better? How do you like it?!”

“How do I-- huh?”

Both idols stared at each other, slightly taken aback.

“...you do secretly like… being… treated roughly and belittled and bossed around… right…? I… that’s what Ban-san told me…” Devoid of all confidence, Momo looks like a lost puppy. Yuki is preoccupied with a whole nother beast, though.

“...Ban told you.”

“Y-yeah. When we went drinking last weekend.”

“...a _drunk_ Ban told you. And you didn’t think to check with me.”

“W-well-- Unh… I wanted to surprise you…!”

“And you didn’t question why I wouldn’t have already told you.”

“...well… I did think that was odd… So I hesitated for a while... But since I heard it from Ban-san… I… I’m sorry…”

Yuki sighs and props himself up on his arm, reaching to ruffle the disheartened Momo’s hair.

“Don’t worry about it… It was a pretty good fuck, anyway. The misunderstanding part, that was Ban’s fault… Bastard, I didn’t think he’d stoop low enough to trick my poor cute Momo…”

“Yuki… P-please don’t blame Ban-san, I’m, I’m sure he didn’t expect I would take it seriously, or--”

Yuki’s finger on his lips silences Momo.

“Hush, honey. Won’t you help me plot revenge instead?”

Momo hesitates.

“I… B-but, Ban-san--”

“Please?” Yuki turns up the charm, and Momo melts in his hands.

“I… o-okay…”

Yuki smirks. He would definitely make the most out of getting back at Banri.

...later. For now, he’s going to enjoy his caring, devoted partner being back to normal, handling the clean-up and promising to spoil him rotten the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yuki: *slips handcuffs into nightstand drawer*)  
> Thanks a bunch to Lex for helping come up with an in-story excuse to make it happen, and feedback on helping keep things on the fun side w


End file.
